


Someone's Always Watching

by mydeira



Series: Something Maybe 'Verse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers of having access to the CCTV network.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Always Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: through “Ghost Machine” and for the really, really good HD Series One promo (which I may have watched oh a few too many times)
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I am neither RTD nor the BBC. This is purely for the exorcism of the big bad bunny that landed on my head.
> 
> A/N: A companion piece to This Is The Point Where You Say Something Is Wrong because Jack has taken up permanent residence in my head and likes to be involved whenever possible.

Trouble. He’d seen the signs for awhile. He just hadn’t expected it to arrive this soon.

Jack hit a few keys to bring the CCTV feed into sharper focus. For early twenty-first century tech, he was pretty impressed. Though not half as impressed as he was by Owen. The man had an attentiveness that Jack had never thought to credit him with. Oh, he knew Owen wasn’t even close to being as self-absorbed as he portrayed himself. Still, this was a pleasant surprise. Pleasant if you ignored the hell that was going to break loose as a result.

And then there was Gwen. Jack would have laid good money on her holding out for at least another couple of months. And she probably would have if not for the incident with Ed Morgan. The first life you took changed you. Quite often, it also drove you to do things that you might otherwise be able to talk yourself out of. And usually, the things you did took on the form of self-punishment and reaffirmation of your own life. There was nothing better than sex for that.

Jack let out a low whistle as Gwen shoved Owen towards the bed. She really had no problem asserting herself anywhere. It was one of the many things he admired about her, and it was something that had been missing from her since she inadvertently killed Ed Morgan.

Neither Owen nor Gwen had been themselves since that night. Maybe this was the best thing that could have happened. It was going to come with a hefty price, but Jack had a feeling it would be worth it.

The familiar aroma of coffee caught his attention, and he quickly switched the feed to an innocent view of the bay.

“Ianto, I thought you left hours ago.”

Light foot falls and then Jack’s favorite mug appeared in front of him. “I had some things I needed to take care of, sir. And, as you know, the best time to get anything done is after everyone else has gone home.”

Jack took a sip of the coffee. Whatever Ianto’s secret was, he was justified in protecting it like he did. “The ‘sir’ thing really has to stop.”

Ianto just looked amused. “You’ve never really told me what it is that bothers you so much about it, sir.”

“Oh, it doesn’t bother me, Ianto. Not exactly. It just might be giving me the wrong sort of ideas.” Jack eyed him appraisingly.

The amusement took on a touch of smugness. “I really doubt that they are wrong.”

“So, it’s true, you do wear those suits for my benefit.”

“The suits are entirely for my own benefit.” Jack didn’t miss the way Ianto seemed to evaluate him. “But if others admire them as well, so much the better.”

Jack couldn’t help but grin. It had been awhile since he last played the game this way, not so subtle comments and the gradual build, anticipation… He had always enjoyed seduction. He enjoyed it even more when it wasn’t one-sided.

“I’d best be letting you get back to work.”

Yeah, watching the sex lives of his team was work. “Thanks for the coffee,” he said.

“No trouble.” Ianto started off, but then paused at the foot of the stairs. “It would probably be a waste of my time to send Owen a memorandum advising him to invest in a decent set of blinds, would it not?”

He was good. Jack had to give credit where credit is due.

“Has Owen ever paid attention to any memo you’ve sent him?”

“Other than to mock them? No, he does not.” Ianto smiled. “If there’s anything you need, sir, I shall be around.” The way he said it, his voice low with promise, Jack knew it was far from politeness.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Jack turned back to the screen and switched the feed over. It seemed that the fun was done for the time being, both Gwen and Owen appeared to be sound asleep. What surprised him, however, was how they slept, curled close. And Owen looked almost protective. It looked like things were going to get very interesting.

He leaned back in his chair, sipping his coffee and watching them sleep.


End file.
